


Closer To The Flame

by window-weather (dalalaeda)



Series: Less Than Wholesome Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fire analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/window-weather
Summary: But you can't escape from a house already burnt down, and you can't feel someone who's not there, and you can't breathe air with no oxygen.





	Closer To The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sleeping With Sirens' 'Closer'
> 
> Kinda dysfunctional relationship????

It was dangerous to come back. They both knew that. Somehow, they both decided to ignore the signs and do it anyway. It was as if they would risk everything for each other but then again, no. They would, there was no 'as if' about it. That's why they were there, walking through the slowly disintegrating building and hoping the flames wouldn't engulf them. Pretending everything around them wasn't falling apart.

The scars would be worth it in the end, they told each other. Like a memory of them, what they are to each other when they ultimately fall apart like the house they stood in. But they couldn't feel the smoke burning their lungs, could only feel each other. Bodies stumbling through the dark, trying to hold on, trying to breathe.

But you can't escape from a house already burnt down, and you can't feel someone who's not there, and you can't breathe air with no oxygen. And you can't save something that's already dead.

And Kyungsoo can't save Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol never wanted to be saved.

And now they're both burning to ashes.

Alone, but together.


End file.
